La lettre
by Lectricefic
Summary: Un doux matin d'Avril, Luffy reçoit une lettre de son grand frère, Ace. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que cette lettre changerait considérablement le court de sa vie. Venez lire la réaction de Luffy face au chamboulement que cette lettre va produire. Léger LuNa.


**_La lettre_**

C'était un matin d'Avril. Il faisait froid lorsque Luffy sortit de chez lui pour prendre son courrier. Malgré l'air glacial du Nord, le jeune homme était sorti vêtu simplement d'un short, d'une chemise ouverte et d'une paire de tongs. Deux lettres attendaient sagement dans la boîte lorsque Luffy l'ouvrit. Son sourire ne put que s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit que l'une d'elles venait de son grand-frère, Ace. La deuxième lettre venait des impôts.

Ils ne vivaient plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Tous deux avaient eu besoin de leur indépendance mais ils ne vivaient pas loin l'un de chez l'autre. Au départ, Luffy était parti vivre aux États-Unis et Ace était resté en France, appréciant le calme de ce pays.

Cependant, un jour, Ace apprit qu'il était atteint de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Quelque chose qui le tuait psychologiquement parlant. De quoi était-il atteint ? Nul ne le savait.

Alors, lorsque Luffy apprit pour son frère, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il l'avait rejoint en France. Il n'avait pas vraiment quitté grand chose aux États-Unis, ses vrais amis habitaient tous en France, ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour revenir. Luffy passa deux semaines entières chez Ace, à prendre soin de lui et à essayer de lui rendre la vie plus facile puis, un jour, Ace lui demanda de partir. Le plus âgé des deux avait besoin d'être seul, d'avoir son indépendance sans son petit frère dans les pattes. Après maintes et maintes discussion avec Ace, Luffy décida de rejoindre ses amis sur Paris alors qu'Ace resta vivre sur Lyon. Bien sûr, les deux frères restaient en contact, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se passer l'un de l'autre depuis la mort du plus grand des trois, Sabo.

Alors oui, Luffy fut content ce matin-là de voir que son grand frère avait pris le temps de lui écrire une lettre. Il repartit donc en direction de son intérieur, le froid commençait vraiment à se faire sentir sur les jambes non couvertes du brun.

À l'intérieur de l'habitation, le brun posa la lettre des impôts sur la table, il préférait laisser sa colocataire et amie, Nami, gérer les histoires d'argent. Luffy se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et, après avoir posé ses tongs devant son lit, il grimpa sur ce dernier pour pouvoir lire la lettre confortablement. Le brun avait à peine ouvert l'enveloppe qu'une furie rousse entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper à la porte.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous encore des impôts à payer Luffy ? _Demanda Nami d'une voix légèrement énervé._

Son amie avait toujours tendance à lui reprocher toutes les dépenses financières qu'elle devait faire, que ce soit pour se payer une paire de chaussure, pour payer de la nourriture ou pour payer les impôts, c'était toujours de la faute de Luffy. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il sourit à la rousse de son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre et lui répondit d'une voix un peu trop guillerette pour un jeune adulte responsable :

\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Ace !

Nami leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps le lien qui unissait Ace et Luffy et elle en était toujours surprise de voir à quel point une simple lettre pouvait rendre heureux son ami. Elle avait beau avoir une sœur, ces relations n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'Ace est atteint ? Autant physiquement que cognitivement. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les frères étaient des lumières en leur genre. Seul Sabo était un tantinet intelligent mais il n'y avait pas survécu. Peut-être était-ce un virus dans cette fratrie d'être intelligent ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la rouquine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Luffy, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais lire au moins ? _Taquina la jeune fille._

\- Bien sûr ! _Répondit Luffy le plus franchement du monde._

Nami rit doucement et se dirigea vers la sortie, ayant oubliée momentanément le motif de sa venue. À quoi bon s'énerver sur Luffy si ce dernier était de bonne humeur ? Il n'y aurait rien à en tirer et elle le savait bien. Cependant, juste avant de sortir, la main sur la poignée, Nami ne put retenir une dernière remarque de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Espérons qu'il t'envoie enfin en asile alors !

Luffy lança un oreiller en direction de Nami mais jamais il ne l'atteignit puisque la jeune femme avait pris soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Oubliant cette petite entrevue habituelle entre lui et son amie, Luffy se reconcentra sur la lettre. Il était assez rare qu'Ace prenne le temps d'écrire, il préférait largement être au téléphone. Cette lettre intriguait grandement le brun qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser son grand frère à lui écrire. Un nouvel ami ? Une petite amie peut-être ? Un déménagement ? Un nouveau travail ? Luffy avait bien des idées en tête sur le contenu qu'elle pouvait avoir mais, pourtant, aucune de ses idées ne paraissait suffisamment importante pour qu'Ace lui écrive. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? La seule façon pour Luffy de le découvrir était bien de l'ouvrir, cette satanée lettre.

Alors, avec un peu d'empressement et d'appréhension, Luffy sortit la feuille de l'enveloppe. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'elle avait beaucoup de contenu. Ace avait eu besoin de se confier apparemment. Ça ne fit qu'intriguer encore plus Luffy qui ne recevait pas souvent les émotions de son grand frère, couchées sur un papier. Luffy commença sa lecture.

« **Mon cher Luffy,**

 **J'aimerais déjà te remercier. Pourquoi ? Hé bien, pour m'avoir aidé quand j'en avais le besoin. Pour être venu habiter en France, abandonnant ton rêve des États-Unis pour prendre soin de ton grand frère. Tu as sûrement dû laisser beaucoup de chose là-bas et, à mon humble avis, je pense que tu devrais y retourner. Tu ne dois jamais abandonner tes rêves, quoi qu'il t'en coûte, fais tout pour les réaliser petit frère.** »

Luffy releva la tête de sa lecture. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Ace lui redisait cette phrase sur ses rêves. Peut-être que son grand frère était parti réaliser les siens et que c'était donc pour ça qu'il lui écrivait ? Luffy ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre explication.

Ayant une petite faim, comme à sa grande habitude dirons-nous, le brun sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Avec beaucoup de chance, Luffy ne croisa pas sa colocataire, il n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans cette histoire d'impôts alors qu'Ace l'attendait en haut. Ou, plutôt, la lettre de Ace. Luffy prit un paquet de cookies. Paquet qui appartenait à Nami soit dit en passant mais tant pis, il avait trop faim et il ne restait plus que ça. Nami le tuera sûrement lorsqu'elle le remarquera mais, pour le moment, Luffy remonta les marches le plus discrètement possible. Car, oui, la maison était sur un étage. Sa chambre se trouvait au premier. Heureusement pour Luffy, il ne croisa pas la rousse chevelure de Nami sur son chemin et il put enfin se remettre à sa lecture, dévorant un premier cookies.

« **Je t'écris cette lettre avant que tout n'arrive. Avant que ta vie ne soit chamboulée. Avant que tu ne me détestes. Avant que tu comprennes. J'ai toujours aimé ton insouciance face à la vie. Moi, j'ai toujours trop appréhendé les choses. Toi, tu les prenais comme elles venaient. Je t'admirais, dans un sens, pour ça petit frère. Alors je t'écris cette lettre avant que je ne parte. Avant que je ne rejoigne Sabo. J'espère que tu la recevras avant que les journaux ne te l'apprenne. Je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde pour le constater. Je t'écris cette lettre avant de me suicider, pour t'expliquer pourquoi je le fais. Pourquoi je mets fin à mes jours, moi, qui aimait tant la vie. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu sauras me pardonner. Que tu sauras pardonner le fait que ton dernier frère soit un lâche et t'abandonne. J'avais promis de te protéger Luffy, j'ai tenu ma promesse mais je n'ai pas su me protéger moi-même. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi.** »

Luffy dut arrêter sa lecture de force. Une larme était tombée sur la feuille froissée entre ses doigts crispés. Ace mort ? Impensable. Par un suicide ? Encore moins. Et pourtant, Luffy savait bien que son frère ne lui ferait pas croire une chose pareille. Certainement pas dans une lettre. Maintenant, le brun comprenait mieux pourquoi Ace s'était donné la peine d'écrire cette lettre. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas téléphoné. Pourquoi il n'était pas venu le voir. Tout ça parce qu'il était mort ? Mais était-il seulement mort ? Ou allait-il mourir ? Et monsieur se réservait encore le droit de lui donner un ordre ? Car, oui, l'envoi de cette lettre était bien un ordre pour que Luffy la lise.

Mais Luffy n'en avait plus l'envie. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère l'abandonne de cette manière. S'il ne lisait pas cette lettre, peut-être que ça empêcherait Ace de se suicider. Bien sûr, le raisonnement était stupide mais, quand on nous annonce que la seule personne à qui nous tenions encore, que nous prenions comme notre seule famille en vient à se suicider, alors tous les raisonnements du monde sont bons à prendre pour éviter au cœur de trop souffrir.

Luffy était comme passé sur pilote automatique pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent le peu de lecture qu'il venait de faire. Il pleurait oui, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il en voulait énormément à Ace. Luffy n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser le brun à faire une telle chose. Bien sûr, Ace avait eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, notamment niveau santé mais Luffy ne pouvait pas croire que ça ait pu pousser Ace à se suicider. Non, c'était impossible. Son frère lui en aurait parlé tout de même, non ? Luffy n'était plus sûr de rien.

Et c'est ce moment précis que Nami choisit pour entrer dans la chambre de son colocataire, telle la furie rousse qu'elle était. Elle ne pensait pas trouver Luffy qui d'ordinaire était si joyeux en train de pleurer. Encore moins s'il était en train de pleurer sur la lettre de son frère. Et pourtant c'était bien le spectacle auquel Nami eut le privilège d'assister. Triste privilège. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy pleurait, ni pourquoi il avait l'air si désorienté dans sa propre chambre, ni pourquoi il avait l'air autant en colère et crispé face aux mots de son frère. Qu'est-ce que Ace avait bien pu écrire pour mettre dans cet état Luffy ? Nami n'en savait rien. Pourtant, la jeune rouquine s'approcha du lit de son ami et vint s'asseoir dessus. Elle posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Luffy, oubliant la colère qui l'habitait quelques minutes avant. Luffy remarqua enfin la présence de sa colocataire et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans sa petite bulle, maintenant que Nami l'avait vu pleurer, il en était sûr, Ace ne lui faisait pas une blague. Il voulait vraiment se suicider. Il l'avait sûrement déjà fait. Et Luffy n'aurait sans doute jamais la chance de pouvoir lui dire au revoir comme il se doit. Nami ne prit pas la parole. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre Luffy dans ses pensées et c'est pourquoi ce fut lui qui prit la parole au bout de dix longues minutes de silence.

\- Il s'est suicidé... Nami il veut se suicider... Il est mort... Ou il veut mourir j'en sais rien... _Pleura Luffy en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune femme._

La rousse ne comprenait pas bien. Elle pensait savoir qui se cachait derrière le « Il » qu'utilisait Luffy mais elle ne voyait pas comment Ace aurait voulu mourir. Nami gardait un souvenir d'une personne aimant la vie quoi qu'il lui arrivait. Même ces derniers mois, Ace n'avait pas paru suicidaire. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Luffy... Calme toi. Explique moi tu veux ? _Proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante._

Le brun prit une grande inspiration. Il essuya son nez dans la manche de sa chemise n'ayant pas de mouchoir aux alentours et fixa Nami. Luffy ne savait pas bien s'il avait le droit d'en parler ou non. Est-ce que Ace voulait qu'il en parle ? Mais, de toute manière, Ace n'était plus là pour faire la morale à Luffy. Le plus grand des frères l'avait abandonné. Comme celui avant lui. Maintenant Luffy était seul et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en sortir. Il avait besoin de Nami pour s'en sortir. Et, avec ou sans la bénédiction de Ace, désormais Luffy pouvait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait sans se faire enguirlander par son aîné. Mais ça ne rendit pas fou de joie Luffy pour autant...

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, Luffy soupira et se mit à expliquer le peu de chose qu'il savait sur cette lettre.

\- Ace m'a envoyé cette lettre pour me faire part, avant les journaux de son suicide. Il tient à m'expliquer pourquoi il en est arrivé là. Quelle délicate attention... _Ne put retenir Luffy amèrement._

Nami soupira. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre qu'Ace avait pris le temps d'écrire une lettre avant tout ça. Pour préserver son petit frère ? Elle n'était pas sûre que ça le préserve mais bon. Nami prit Luffy dans ses bras, ce dernier sursauta, il était rare que la rousse fasse preuve d'affection envers lui. Luffy répondit à l'étreinte. Il n'aimait pas paraître faible devant son amie. Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste. Aucun des deux n'aimaient ce moment et pourtant il était capitale pour que chacun d'eux avance. Lorsque Nami rompit l'étreinte, Luffy pleurait moins. Il avait l'air en colère surtout. Contre son frère sûrement. Mais la curiosité de Nami prit le dessus et elle ne put empêcher la question interdite de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle s'en voulait déjà mais, après tout, elle avait besoin de savoir, elle aussi connaissait Ace.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il a... décidé de faire ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, triste._

\- Non.

La réponse de Luffy fut froide et personne au grand personne n'aurait osé en demander d'avantage, n'aurait insisté pour savoir. Cependant, Nami n'était pas personne, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait pas peur de la colère de Luffy, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle en était certaine. Alors Nami ne risquait absolument rien.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé de lire la lettre ?

\- Non.

Deuxième réponse froide et cinglante. Ça ne décourageait pas la jeune femme pour autant.

\- Et quand comptes-tu la lire ?

\- Jamais.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse surprit énormément Nami. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Luffy aussi cassant et certainement pas avec elle. Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy ne voulait pas lire cette lettre. Bien sûr que ce serait difficile à lire, elle n'en doutait pas mais, si c'était la dernière volonté de son frère, alors il devrait la respecter. Enfin, c'est ce que Nami pensait. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait dire à Luffy.

\- Cette lettre est la dernière volonté de ton frère Luffy, tu devrais la lire ! _S'indigna-t-elle sans pour autant lever la voix._

Luffy n'aimait pas que Nami se mêle de sa vie si c'était pour lui faire la morale. Il était bien conscient que cette lettre était la dernière chose qu'Ace laissait derrière lui. Qu'il aurait voulu qu'il la lise. Mais est-ce que Ace avait pris en compte ce que Luffy voulait avant de mourir ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris en compte que, peut-être Luffy serait triste ? Avait-il pris en compte qu'il était la dernière famille qu'il lui restait ? Que si Ace mourrait, alors Luffy n'aurait plus personne ? Certes Luffy avait encore Nami et ses amis mais... Mais ce n'était pas son frère, tout simplement.

En voyant l'air buté et déterminé de Nami, Luffy sut qu'il devait s'expliquer. Qu'il devait expliquer son refus sinon elle ne le lâcherait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas la lire Nami... Parce que, si je la lis, ça voudrait dire qu'Ace est véritablement mort. Parce que je saurai pourquoi il a fait une telle chose. Ça donnerait trop de valeur à son acte et ça le rendrait crédible et... Et je ne veux pas Nami, je ne peux pas...

Et Luffy ne put retenir d'autres larmes de couler. Parce qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas menti. Et Nami paraissait aussi triste que lui. Bon, peut-être pas autant que lui mais elle l'était. Parce que voir Luffy dans cet état, brisait le cœur de sa colocataire. Mais Luffy devait lire cette lettre, elle en était persuadé, sinon il ne saurait jamais pourquoi son frère l'avait abandonné. Alors, avec beaucoup de douceur, Nami prit une des mains de Luffy dans la sienne. Elle la serra fort et lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu dois la lire. Fais-le pour lui. Fais-le pour apaiser ta conscience. Tu dois savoir.

Luffy soupira. Il savait bien que sa colocataire avait raison, qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas lire les explications d'Ace. Peut-être même qu'il n'en voudrait plus à son grand frère une fois qu'il aurait compris les raisons. Cette lecture serait difficile, il en était sûr. Mais il devait le faire. Il en avait envie et, en même temps, il n'en voulait vraiment pas. Il ne voulait pas écouter son frère s'expliquer, pour Luffy, Ace n'avait absolument aucune excuse. Et pourtant, cette lettre pourrait lui prouver le contraire.

Luffy essuya ses larmes rageusement. Il serra un peu plus la main de sa colocataire avant de la retirer. Résigné, le brun reprit la lettre dans ses mains et attendit que Nami sorte de la chambre. S'il lisait la lettre de son frère alors il fallait qu'il soit seul. Et Nami le comprit très vite puisqu'elle sortit immédiatement.

On pouvait très bien constater l'angoisse et la douleur sur le visage de Luffy. À ce moment là il hésita réellement entre lire cette lettre et la brûler. Cependant, il avait fait comprendre à Nami qu'il la lirait alors, pour elle, il se força à reporter ses yeux sur le bout de papier noirci de l'écriture de son frère.

« **Déjà, j'aimerai te préciser que ce n'est pas de ta faute Luffy, tu n'as rien fait pour que j'en arrive là. Bien au contraire, tu es le seul qui m'a permis de douter sur le geste que, depuis quelques temps déjà, je comptais effectuer. Tu es mon petit frère et tu sais que je t'aime. Que je t'aimais. Mais, hélas, chaque relation a ses limites et tu avais beau vouloir faire tout ton possible pour me rendre la vie plus facile, elle ne l'était pas. Alors, surtout, ne t'en veux pas Luffy. C'est ma décision et j'aimerais que tu la respectes. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ni de l'accepter, mais respecte-la je t'en prie.**

 **J'imagine que je te dois des explications maintenant. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas lire cette lettre en entier... Je l'espère. Pour que tu comprennes. Ou pas d'ailleurs... Je ne fais que te dire mes motivations. Alors c'est parti.** »

Luffy releva les yeux pleins de larmes. Il les empêcha cependant de tomber, s'il devait lire la lettre, il devait le faire le plus rapidement possible. Pour l'instant, le brun n'avait pas besoin de faire de pause, la curiosité l'emportait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser son frère, la seule famille qui lui restait à se suicider ? Lui qui, d'ordinaire, aimait tant la vie... Désormais il n'en avait même plus.

« **À vrai dire, il n'y a qu'une seule raison à mon suicide. Tu vas me dire qu'une n'est pas suffisante mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Cette raison, elle est peut-être unique mais une fois que je t'aurai tout dis, tu comprendras j'imagine, que la vie n'était plus pour moi.** »

Luffy avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il pourrait un jour comprendre le geste de son frère. Comment pourrait-il comprendre que son frère s'était suicidé alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air dépressif ? Comment Luffy pourrait-il un jour se pardonner de ne pas avoir pu aider son grand frère qui avait eu besoin de lui ? Commet pourrait-il accepter le fait que son frère ait préféré le suicide à la vie ? Hein, comment ? Lui n'en savait rien. Peut-être que le temps arrangerait les choses... Luffy n'en était même pas sûr.

« **Tu te souviens quand on était petit ? On courait tout le temps, on sautait d'arbre en arbre dans notre village. On volait de la bouffe la plupart du temps. Des trésors des fois. On rêvait de notre avenir avec Sabo. Puis on a grandi... On faisait toujours des conneries toi et moi. À chaque fois que nous nous croisions, ça ne manquait pas. D'ailleurs, je faisais des conneries même sans toi. J'avais une vie de rêve Luffy ! Je travaillais dans un bar pour gagner un peu d'argent pour mes études. Tu m'y retrouvais souvent d'ailleurs... J'allais danser et boire le soir en boîte, je repartais souvent accompagné d'une femme. Le lendemain je reprenais comme la veille, sans jamais me lasser de mes journées. J'aimais ma vie vraiment. Elle était parfaite petit frère. J'avais la vie que tous les jeunes adultes rêvaient d'avoir ! De bonnes études, un bon travail, des sorties tous les jours, je m'étais même mis au parKour ! En résumé, j'étais comblé avec une vie à mille à l'heure et ayant toujours quelque chose à faire avec ses amis. Une vie parfaite.** »

Luffy ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi Ace lui disait-il qu'il avait une vie parfaite alors qu'il s'était suicidé ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Impossible. Ça énervait encore plus Luffy contre Ace. Comment avait-il pu se suicider si monsieur avait une vie parfaite ? Oui, Luffy répétait beaucoup les mêmes questions dans sa tête mais, comprenez-le, le dernier membre de sa famille venait de se suicider alors que tout semblait lui ravir. Il devait continuer de lire. Il le savait. Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien trop difficile pour sa tête et son cœur. Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre pour jeter la boîte à cookies, il n'y en avait plus et, au moins, ça lui permettait de faire une pause.

Dans la cuisine, Nami était attablée sur les comptes de la colocation. Elle essayait de tout remettre en ordre et de comprendre chaque dépense qu'elle ou lui avait fait ce mois-ci. Ce qui était assez compliqué puisque Luffy ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider en ce moment. Et, en parlant du brun, Nami fut surprise de le voir arriver dans la cuisine. Son visage était toujours dévasté par la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Luffy déposa la boîte de cookies à la poubelle et repartit directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Nami, même pas un regard. D'ailleurs, la rouquine se demandait même s'il l'avait remarqué. Sûrement pas. Soupirante, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond comme pour s'adresser au ciel.

\- Tu as blessé ton frère Ace, j'espère que tu avais une bonne raison pour ça.

Et la jeune femme repartit se plonger dans le désert de lettres et de chiffres qu'étaient les comptes pendant que, en haut, Luffy se rasseyait sur le lit pour reprendre sa lecture.

« **Mais ma vie a tourné au cauchemar. Petit à petit, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je pense. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ? Hé bien tout simplement et évidemment, à cause de ma santé. Oui, Luffy, je me suis suicidé à cause de mes putains de problèmes de santé de merde. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu pensais vis à vis de ça, je ne sais pas si tu te rendais vraiment compte de ce que je vivais, je ne sais pas si tu pensais que je pourrais en avoir ras le cul. Sûrement que non, tu es tellement insouciant... Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je t'envie. T'enviais.** »

Luffy avait du mal à y croire. Ace se serait suicider à cause de ses problèmes de santé ? Pourtant le plus grand des frères n'avait pas l'air d'être mal... Luffy n'avait jamais eu l'impression que son frère voulait se suicider à cause de ça. Ace était mal certes, il avait dû arrêter pas mal de choses dans sa vie mais Luffy ne pensait vraiment pas que ça avait atteint Ace à ce point là. Non il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ace aurait dû lui en parler ! Luffy était son petit frère, il aurait pu comprendre, il aurait pu l'aider ! Mais non, son grand frère avait préféré l'abandonner et détruire son innocence et son insouciance qu'apparemment il avait aimé avant sa mort.

Rageusement, Luffy reprit sa lecture, les mains crispées sur le bout de papier qu'il détestait désormais.

« **A vrai dire, il est difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressens... ressentais face à tout ça, qu'avec de simples mots. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, le manque de courage j'imagine... Le manque de mots aussi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter je pense. Mais, désormais, tu dois savoir. Pour comprendre. Alors commençons.** »

Le cœur de Luffy battait à mille à l'heure en sachant que le prochain paragraphe serait enfin les explications qu'il attendait. Que ce serait enfin l'heure pour le plus petit de la fratrie de comprendre et, peut-être, de pardonner son frère.

« **Sais-tu ce que ça fait de devoir tout arrêter du jour au lendemain ? De perdre la plus grande partie de ses amis ? De voir la pitié dans les yeux des passants parce que tu boites ou que tu es en béquilles ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de regarder les autres pouvoir courir, danser, faire du sport et travailler alors que toi tu ne peux plus ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de ne même pas savoir si tu pourras un jour reprendre une vie normale, sans problèmes pour venir te gâcher la vie ? Moi, je le sais. Je l'ai vécu. Je le vivais tous les jours de ma vie.**

 **J'avais toujours aimé courir de partout, sortir, faire la fête. J'étais sportif également et, voilà que, du jour au lendemain on m'avait enlevé tout ça. J'ai reçu un gentil cadeau de mère nature, la maladie. À vrai dire, je ne peux même pas appeler ça une maladie puisque ce n'en est pas une. Ce que j'avais moi, c'était inconnu. Une chose qui me pourrissait et que les médecins ne comprenaient pas. On m'a donné tellement de cachets pour faire passer la douleur que je suis devenu un véritable zombie. C'est à ce moment là que tu as débarqué chez moi pendant deux semaines, remettant un peu de joie dans mon cœur et ma tête. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pourtant je ne me laissais pas mourir Luffy, je me nourrissais bien et j'avais toujours le sourire. Mais j'étais brisé. Je n'étais plus le même. Et j'étais bien au courant que je ne redeviendrai jamais celui que j'ai été. Que je ne pourrai jamais retrouver ma joie de vivre et mon insouciance d'avant. Parce que je n'étais plus Ace. J'étais une sombre copie d'Ace qui ne souhaitait plus rien de la vie.**

 **Au départ j'allais bien. Je me disais que ce n'était qu'une petite chose de rien du tout, que d'ici un mois je serais guéri et que, même pendant ce mois il pourrait continuer à faire sa vie. Mais le mois est devenu long... Puis il s'est transformé en année et, maintenant, voilà trois ans que je vis avec.**

 **J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses à cause de cette putain de maladie. Mes passions en premier... Adieu le sport et les sorties. Puis mes amis. Car, oui Luffy, j'ai perdu beaucoup de mes amis. Certains parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir un handicapé avec eux. D'autres parce qu'ils avaient pitié. Les derniers parce qu'ils ne savaient plus comment gérer mes douleurs et ma personne en même temps. Le peu d'amis qui sont restés à mes côtés ont tous finis par se lasser de moi et de ma mauvaise humeur. Mais, s'ils s'étaient un peu mis à ma place, ils auraient compris, je pense, pourquoi j'étais de mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai quoi, comment ne pas être de mauvaise humeur lorsque tu ne fais que comparer ta vie passé, avec ton état présent et que tu n'arrives pas à percevoir un bon futur. Être de mauvaise humeur était sûrement la seule chose que je pouvais exprimer. Et, à cause de ça, j'ai perdu tous mes proches. Sauf toi petit frère. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.** »

Luffy avait envie de crier. Il avait également envie de frapper contre ces personnes qui se disaient être les amis de Ace alors qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Mais, Luffy ne l'avait-il pas lui aussi abandonné d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisque son frère en avait conclu que sa seule solution était le suicide ? Luffy n'en savait rien. Mais il pleurait. Oui il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Ace s'était retrouvé seul. Il ne pensait pas que ses plus proches amis avaient pu l'abandonner dans le moment où Ace avait eu le plus besoin d'eux. Ce n'étaient tous que des lâches.

Luffy s'en voulait, il aurait dû remarquer que son frère ne voyait plus personne comparé à une autre époque. Avec un sourire nostalgique et des larmes de crocodile, Luffy se remémorait la belle époque où Ace n'avait aucun problème et où Luffy se plaignait constamment de ne pas voir assez son frère parce que ce dernier sortait trop. Comment le brun n'avait-il pu rien remarquer ? Luffy aurait pu se frapper devant une telle ignorance qui avait rendu solitaire le dernier membre de sa famille.

Contrit et triste, Luffy reprit sa lecture, laissant les larmes couler comme bon leur semble.

« **Au départ, je n'avais des douleurs qu'au pied. Des béquilles étaient largement suffisante pour marcher. D'ailleurs tu me les piquais à chaque visite que tu m'accordais. Tu voulais que je te suive mais je ne pouvais pas sans, et ça se terminait souvent en bataille d'eau dans le jardin !** »

L'évocation de ce souvenir fit remonter les larmes aux yeux de Luffy qui n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. C'était tellement difficile de lire ça. De comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pu être là pour son frère. C'était surtout difficile de se remémorer les bons souvenirs en se disant que, désormais, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

Il replongea malgré tout dans sa lecture, le besoin de savoir était beaucoup plus présent qu'au début. Luffy voulait comprendre pour essayer de ne plus en vouloir à Ace.

« **J'ai eu beaucoup d'espoir pendant la première année tu sais. Lorsque je n'avais pas mal pendant un mois, j'espérais de toute mes forces que ça y est, tout était finit et bah non, les douleurs revenaient en force et de plus en plus fortes. Mais, le pire, c'est lorsqu'elles ont commencés à se propager dans tout mon corps.**

 **Je pense que si elles n'étaient restées que dans mon pied, j'aurais pu passer outre. J'aurais pu vivre. J'aurais pu reprendre ma vie. Mais, lorsque tu ne peux même plus te lever de ton lit, lorsque tu ne peux même plus tenir un livre dans tes mains ou bien même écrire, alors là, ta vie commence à être compliquée.**

 **Tu sais ce que ça fait Luffy, d'avoir toujours tout contrôlé dans ta vie et, du jour au lendemain, tout perdre et ne plus rien savoir ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de devenir prisonnier de son propre corps ? Bien sûr que non. Tu ne peux pas le savoir sans le vivre. Et moi je l'ai vécu.**

 **Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire toutes les souffrances que j'ai ressenti. Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire toute la haine que j'ai éprouvé. Ni pour le dégoût que j'éprouvais.** »

Luffy n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Il savait bien que l'état d'Ace avait empiré mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Maintenant qu'Ace lui avait fait part de ses souffrances, de ce qu'il avait vécu, Luffy comprenait. Il le refusait, certes, mais il le comprenait.

Le brun se leva tel un zombie. Il posa la lettre bien froissée et mouillée de larmes sur le lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait besoin de cette pause. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits avant de reprendre ce petit bout de papier qui venait de changer sa vie.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Luffy croisa Nami. Elle était debout, une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Cette fois-ci, Luffy s'arrêta devant elle. Il la regarda longuement sans rien dire, ses yeux étaient toujours embués de larmes mais, pour la première fois il voyait vraiment sa colocataire. Il l'admirait. La mort d'Ace lui avait sûrement fait ouvrir les yeux sur l'importance des personnes dans la vie et sur la valeur de la vie elle-même. Alors Luffy s'approcha de Nami et, sans vraiment lui demander l'autorisation, il la prit dans ses bras. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa colocataire et il pleura encore. N'allait-il donc jamais arrêter de pleurer ?

Nami fut surprise du geste de Luffy mais elle ne dit rien. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table qui était juste à côté puis elle serra son compagnon dans ses bras. Luffy avait sûrement besoin d'être rassuré. De voir qu'il lui restait quand même une autre personne sur qui compter. Car, oui, Nami était bien une des rares personnes sur qui Luffy pouvait compter.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Luffy recula. Il s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Nami lui servait un verre d'eau froide. Le jeune homme le prit et but une longue gorgée, ce qui calma momentanément ses pleurs.

\- Je sais pourquoi il s'est suicidé. Je n'ai pas terminé de lire. _Précisa Luffy avec une voix cassé._

Nami hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de demander pourquoi. Si Luffy voulait lui en parler il le ferait, elle en était sûre. Alors Nami attendit simplement qu'il reprenne la parole. Luffy la reprit au bout de cinq longues minutes à attendre dans un silence religieux.

\- J'aurais dû le voir Nami. J'aurais dû remarquer l'état de faiblesse d'Ace. Je suis son petit frère et je n'ai rien vu... J'aurais... J'aurais...

Luffy ne put terminer sa phrase que ses pleurs le reprenaient. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, il ne voulait pas s'en remettre. Après en avoir voulu à Ace, Luffy s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire alors qu'il aurait dû faire bien des choses pour aider son grand frère. Ace avait toujours été là pour Luffy dans les moments difficiles. Alors que Luffy avait l'impression de ne pas avoir su être là pour lui... Triste moralité.

Nami se releva de sa chaise et vint s'accroupir en face de celle de Luffy. Voir son colocataire dans cet état la rendait vraiment nauséeuse. Elle détestait voir ses amis souffrir. Encore plus lorsque c'était Luffy qui souffrait. La rouquine posa une main sur la cuisse de Luffy, ce qui obligea le jeune homme à porter ses yeux marrons dans ceux de son amie. Nami prit la parole :

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Luffy. Ace ne t'avait rien dit.

Luffy se crispa légèrement. Peut-être qu'Ace ne lui avait rien dit mais ça n'était pas une raison pour ne pas l'avoir deviné. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû comprendre Ace. Il aurait dû le deviner. Si seulement il l'avait su... Les pleurs de Luffy continuaient sans vraiment se stopper. Nami ne savait plus quoi faire, voir Luffy dans cet état était rare, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner... Alors Nami caressa simplement l'épaule de Luffy en reprenant d'une voix toujours douce.

\- Tu devrais retourner lire la lettre, tu ne crois pas ?

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Luffy lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Si.

Et, sur ces paroles, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre avec son verre d'eau rempli. Il le posa sur le bureau et se rassit sur son lit, reprenant la lettre dans ses mains. Luffy remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne restait plus grand chose à lire et ça le fit encore pleurer. Pourquoi ? Hé bien, tout simplement parce que, tant que Luffy n'avait pas finit de lire alors Ace était encore un peu vivant. Encore un peu avec lui. Mais Luffy était bien trop curieux pour arrêter sa lecture. Il voulait savourer chaque lettres et chaque mots qu'Ace avait pu écrire sur ce bout de papier.

« **Je suis passé par tous les sentiments possibles pendant ces deux années. J'ai d'abord espéré vite guérir, ça me faisait rire d'avoir choppé un truc, moi, le grand Ace qui ne tombait jamais malade ! Puis j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Peur de garder ça toute ma vie. Peur qu'on me trouve différent. J'ai été triste aussi de constater que je ne pourrai jamais plus faire ce que j'aimais mais, surtout, de constater que mes amis m'abandonnaient tous sans avoir vraiment de raison valable. J'ai été très en colère pendant presque toute la durée des douleurs. En colère contre le monde. Contre tous ceux qui m'avaient abandonné. Contre les médecins qui s'entêtaient à me dire que j'allais peut-être guérir un jour, qu'il fallait garder espoir. Contre toi aussi petit frère... Et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a le plus attristé. J'ai été en colère contre toi en voyant tout ce que tu pouvais faire que moi je ne ferai plus jamais. En colère également contre tous ceux qui se plaignaient de leur vie, qui se plaignaient d'avoir une vie de merde juste parce qu'ils rataient leur examen. Il y a des choses bien plus graves dans la vie hélas. Puis j'ai commencé à être dégoûté de mon propre corps. Dégoûté de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et, enfin, j'ai été résigné. Car, malgré tous les efforts que tu faisais et que les médecins faisaient, je savais pertinemment que je ne guérirais pas. Et, petit frère, lorsque tu es résigné, tu as souvent des options qui germent dans ton esprit.**

 **Hé bien moi, j'avais deux options. Sois j'acceptais ma nouvelle vie, j'acceptais de toujours comparer mon passé à mon présent, je devenais courageux et je me battais pour survivre avec ses douleurs, sois j'abandonnais. Et, j'en suis désolé Luffy, mais j'ai pris l'option de la facilité. Je ne pouvais plus me battre. Je commençais à manquer d'argent pour payer les médecins et les soins mais ceci n'était qu'un léger détail. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus avoir cette vie, c'était bien trop me demander.** »

Luffy laissait ses larmes couler à flots. Toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments, jamais Luffy n'aurait pensé qu'Ace les vivait. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire ou même imaginer une telle chose. Son frère n'avait jamais été très démonstratif mais de là à cacher autant de douleur et de peine... Non, Luffy ne pouvait croire qu'il avait abandonné son grand frère comme ça. Bien sûr, Luffy savait bien qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour aider Ace. D'ailleurs, c'était même Ace qui lui avait demandé de partir, de prendre son propre appartement en France. Mais tout de même, le brun aurait aimé faire autre chose. Les remords le prenait de court lui, Luffy, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir de la tristesse. La dernière fois qu'il avait autant pleuré, c'était pour la mort de Sabo, le plus âgé des trois frères.

Le jeune homme releva la tête du papier pour ne pas trop le mouiller. Il restait encore une petite partie à lire et ce serait bête qu'elle devienne illisible à cause des pleurs de Luffy. Ce dernier prit le verre d'eau qu'il avait monté et en but une longue gorgée, doucement, pour calmer sa tristesse. Ça ne fit pas disparaître la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur mais ça permit à ses pleurs de se calmer. Luffy put reprendre sa lecture.

« **Alors, o** **ui, petit frère, je me suis suicidé. Mais, je t'en pris, ne t'en veux pas. Tu as embelli mes derniers mois de doute. N'en veux pas aux médecins et à ces soi-disant amis qui m'ont laissé, ce n'est pas de leur faute. Les personnes ont souvent peur de ce qu'elles ne connaissent pas et elles préfèrent fuir les problèmes plutôt que de les affronter. Je fais parti de ces personnes-là. J'ai fui en me suicidant. J'en suis désolé.**

 **Je vais rejoindre Sabo, Luffy. Je suis persuadé qu'il me fera la morale jusqu'à la fin de mon trépas mais, crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.**

 **Je t'aimais et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours mon petit frère.**

 **Ace, ton grand frère.** »

Luffy reposa la lettre à côté de lui. La pauvre avait bien souffert elle aussi. Entre autre à cause des larmes et de la crispation de Luffy.

Le brun regardait dans le vide. Il resta ainsi un long moment à réfléchir et à pleurer. Il n'en voulait plus à son frère, il comprenait presque son choix. Bien sûr, Luffy était triste, vraiment triste, d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de sa famille. Il ne savait pas bien comment il allait s'en sortir face à tout ça. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il réussirait à gérer les prochaines semaines qui suivraient son deuil.

Il se demandait aussi si Sabo et Ace le regardaient depuis le ciel. Il se demandait ce que les deux frères pouvaient bien se dire. Sûrement que le premier faisait la morale au deuxième. À cette pensée, Luffy eut un léger sourire triste. Il voulait revoir ses frères et, d'une certaine manière, il était persuadé qu'il les reverrait un jour.

Luffy était persuadé qu'Ace et Sabo voudraient qu'il avance. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Bien sûr les premiers temps seraient très difficile mais le brun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Nami. Il savait que sa colocataire serait là pour l'aider et que ses frères le guideraient depuis le ciel.

Alors Luffy sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son amie. Il entra sans même frapper et prit directement la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Merci Nami de m'avoir ordonné de lire la suite de la lettre. Merci d'être là. _Soupira Luffy d'une petite voix, les yeux fermés par l'émotion._

\- Hm. De rien Luffy mais... Pourrais-tu sortir de ma chambre ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda le brun surprit._

Nami mit quelques minutes avant de répondre. On pouvait clairement voir des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que je suis en sous-vêtements...

Luffy se recula directement en entendant ça. Effectivement, le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement que Nami était en sous-vêtements. Les joues rouges, le brun sortit tout de suite de la chambre de Nami. Il frotta ses cheveux dans ses mains, essayant d'oublier l'image de sa colocataire plus que présente.

Décidément, cette journée était vive en surprise et rebondissement.

* * *

Voici mon premier écrit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je n'ai jamais publié sur , je ne sais donc pas encore "bien" organiser mon texte.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu,

Scarlie~


End file.
